Intercambio de Corazones
by BlueEyedHero
Summary: GIFTFIC. Inglaterra recuerda un pequeño detalle que hizo que se uniera a América incluso antes de lo que el pensaba. USxUk, con un super poquito Franada


**N/A: Primero que nada, esto va con especial dedicatoria para mi esposa por su cumpleaños numero no les digo xD me basta con saberlo yo. Mi amor, espero que te guste mucho, puede que no este tan bonito o largo ni nada de eso, pero te lo juro que es con todo my love para ti. Siento mucho que lo haya subido prácticamente un mes después y todo eso.**

**Y para todos los que lo lean, disfruten un poquito de USUK tierno y adorable, o al menos así espero que haya quedado. También ahí tiene un poquitititititito de Franada, porque son sencillamente adorables.**

**Disclaimer: Esto me cae gordo, pero Hetalia no me pertenece. Si eso fuera… bueno, amor, tu ya sabes que pasaría ;D**

* * *

Termino mi trabajo y apago la computadora. Después me volteo al reloj. Bloody hell, ¿la 1 am ya? Esto es frustrante, pero al menos ya lo terminé. Entro a la habitación que estoy compartiendo con América. El se encuentra sentado viendo TV, pero al verme entrar lo apaga y sonríe mientras prende la lámpara sobre la mesita.

-¿Acabas de terminar? Es muy tarde ya. ¡Eso te pasa por no aceptar ayuda del Hero!

-Es mi trabajo Alfred, lo cual significa que debo hacerlo yo.

-Yeah sure Iggy. Ahora entra a la cama.

Rápidamente me cambio al pijama y me meto bajo las cobijas. Como siempre no puedo evitar acostarme cerca de Alfred. Es muy cómodo y cálido, así que acomodo con cuidado la cabeza en su pecho.

-Arthur… ¿qué haces?-, me pregunta mientras acaricia mi cabello.

-Escucho tu corazón, ¿algún problema con eso?

-Of course not, pero ese no es mi c orazón.

What the…? ¿A qué rayos se refiere con que no es su corazón?

-Solo intenta recordar-, me dice sonriéndome. Vuelvo a recargarme en su pecho e intento saber de qué habla.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO—FlashBack—OoOoOoOoO**

Había una terrible y ruidosa tormenta, pero aun así, Inglaterra no se inmutó, pues estaba acostumbrado a eso. Dormía apaciblemente en su cama hasta que se vio la luz de un relámpago, seguido de un fuerte trueno, y finalmente un grito. Este grito, por supuesto, lo despertó.

-What is it…?

De improviso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, y la pequeña y tierna colonia de Inglaterra, América, entró temblando y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-T-tengo miedo… la tormenta-, sollozó el niño-, ¿puedo dormir contigo?

Inglaterra sintió que su corazón se derretía por completo al ver esa carita. Oh God, nunca iba a poder negarle nada a esos ojitos azules.

-Sure America. Ven.

Alfred brincó a la cama y rápidamente se aseguró bajo las cobijas, acurrucándose más al mayor aun llorando.

-S-sorry… es que odio las tormentas…

-No importa love, come here-, Arthur tomó al niño en sus brazos, acomodándolo cerca de su pecho.

Se quedaron así por varios minutos, y el inglés pensó que su pequeño se había quedado dormido.

-¿A-alfred?-, preguntó el mayor en voz baja.

-Yes?- Alfred respondió inmediatamente, y volteó a verlo sonriendo solo con algunos rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-¿Estas mejor ahora?

-Yes…-, el niño acomodó de nuevo la cabeza en el pecho del otro-, la verdad es que esto me tranquiliza. Es tu corazón, right?

-Of course,- Arthur asintió besando el cabello del niño.

-Uhm… ¿Para qué sirve? ¿Por qué suena?

Inglaterra sentó a su colonia a su lado en la cama, sonriendo con ternura debido a la inocente curiosidad del pequeño.

-Suena porque está latiendo. El corazón sirve para muchas cosas. Mi corazón le da energía a todo mi cuerpo, y además sirve para guardar recuerdos y sentimientos. Es muy, muy importante, Alfred.

El niñito asintió, comprendiendo. –Y yo también tengo uno, ¿no es así?

-Yes, of course. Está justo aquí-, Arthur posó suavemente su dedo en el pecho del menor.

-Uh… una vez escuché algo sobre un corazón roto. ¿Eso es malo? ¿Duele mucho?

Inglaterra se quedó pensativo unos momentos para después asentir-, yes. Duele mucho si te rompen el corazón. A mi no me ha pasado hasta ahora, pero a los que sí, dicen que les es muy difícil vivir con el corazón roto...

América se quedó viendo el pecho del mayor con sus brillantes ojos entrecerrados, parecía concentrado. Arthur, por su parte, pensó que este seguiría haciendo preguntas, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando su pequeño abrió mucho los ojos y exclamó con una sonrisa-, Ya se! ¡Me darás tu corazón para que no lo rompa nadie!

-A-alfred… eso es imposible amor, no se…-, el británico intentaba explicarle que era imposible hacer eso, pero fue interrumpido por un entusiasmado América.

-Of course yes! Yo voy a tener tu corazón, y lo voy a cuidar. ¡Pero como sé que necesitas también tener uno, te voy a dar el mío!

-Pero Al, ¿cómo rayos podemos hacer eso?

-¡Es fácil!-, exclamó. Se hincó aun cerca del mayor y le dijo-, confía en mí. Solo tienes que hacer lo que yo haga, ¿sí?

-E-está bien…-, Arthur seguía desconcertado, pero aun así estaba curioso de saber que era lo que ideaba el niño.

Alfred puso suavemente el dedo índice sobre el pecho de Arthur, como éste lo había hecho unos momentos antes-, Pon tu dedo así, justo sobre mi corazón.

-¿Así?- preguntó Inglaterra con la curiosidad aumentándole.

-Yes! Ahora tenemos que hacer una heridita pequeña, una chiquita, asi…-, dicho esto, América movió su dedo lentamente de manera vertical, presionando solo un poco y una vez más, el rubio mayor imitó sus acciones.

-Ahora saca mi corazón, y lo pones en tu cuerpo. Yo haré eso con el tuyo.

América juntó sus manos sobre la línea imaginaria que había trazado en el pecho del otro y las hizo una casita, como quien atrapa una mariposita y no quiere dejarla ir.

-Así, Alfred?-, Inglaterra preguntó con una sonrisa, comprendiendo y haciendo lo que su pequeño le pedía.

-Yes! Ahora mételo rápido en tu pecho!-, exclamó Alfred riendo y pegando sus manos al suyo propio-, Listo?

-Yes love-, asintió Arthur.

-Bien, solo queda hacer que la heridita sane. Cuando me lastimo y haces esto siempre funciona, así que…-, América se inclinó y dejó un suave besito en el pecho de Inglaterra, el cual, completamente enternecido, hizo lo mismo, para aprovechar después y hacerle cosquillas al menor.

-Hahahaha no! Arthur, Stop! Hahaha!

Luego de unos momentos Inglaterra volvió a cargar al pequeño niño en sus brazos, acostándose una vez más en la cama.

-A dormir se ha dicho-, le susurró-, el guardián de mi corazón debe dormir temprano.

El infante bostezó y asintió suavemente. -Okay. Prometo cuidar tu corazón siempre. Good night, Arthur.

-Good night love-., dicho eso, el pequeño cayó rápidamente dormido. Arthur hizo lo mismo luego de admirar la carita angelical de Alfred, de llenarle de besitos el rostro y sostenerlo en sus brazos.

* * *

**-al día siguiente…-**

Por la mañana, Inglaterra y América recibieron la visita de Francia y Canadá. Se encontraban en el jardín. Inglaterra y Francia estaban tomando una taza de té y una copa de vino respectivamente, mientras que los pequeños estaban sentados en el fresco pasto.

-Entonces Angleterre…-, empezó Francis-, Alfred no te ha dado muchos problemas últimamente?

-Claro que no-, respondió el aludido-, es travieso y algo inquieto, pero estoy educándolo bien.

Por coincidencia, justo en ese momento Alfred se levantó y comenzó a correr como loco, primero alrededor de Matthew, y después directo hacia las piernas del inglés.

-Arthur, Arthur! Hay algo que olvidé decirte anoche!

Inglaterra lo cargó sentándolo en sus piernas-, ¿Qué pasa Alfred, que olvidaste?

-El corazón, el corazón!-, fue lo único que respondió antes de romper a carcajadas, mientras que los dos mayores y su hermano lo veían con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa con eso, love?

-Es que… olvide decírtelo, el intercambio de corazón se puede hacer solo una vez! Y no podre devolvértelo!-, diciendo eso, Alfred brincó de las piernas del mayor y volvió a correr como loco alrededor de Canadá, gritando:- Yeih! Tendré el corazón de Arthur para siempre!-, mientras que los demás reían.

-Así que intercambio de corazones, non, mon ami?-, preguntó Francia con una sonrisa de lado.

-Oh, Shut up, you frog!-, Arthur respondió bruscamente aunque con un notorio sonrojo dejó salir una breve risa.

-¿Lo ves? No entiendo tus preocupaciones sobre que seguro l'Amerique te odia. ¿No te das cuenta de cuánto le importas? No vuelvas a dudar de que el pequeño te quiere-, Francis siguió tomando su vino luego de eso.

-Alfred… -, susurró Canadá, abrazándose a su diminuto oso polar-, puedes decirme como intercambiar el corazón? Q-quiero hacerlo con Francis…-, el niño canadiense tartamudeó un poco durante eso último, poniéndose rojito.

-Of course yes!-, exclamó el infante de ojos azules, sentándose cerca a su gemelo para explicarle todo.

**OoOoOoOoO—FinDelFlashBack—OoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Sonreí y me volví a acomodar cerca de Alfred. Con que de eso se trataba todo.

-Lo recordaste ahora, darling?-, Me preguntó Alfred con esa perfecta sonrisa en el rostro.

-Absolutamente todo, love. Al principio pensé que solo había sido un juego, pero después de mucho tiempo me di cuenta de que todo siempre fue verdad. Tú siempre has sido y serás el dueño de mi corazón, pase lo que pase.

Alfred se inclinó un poco para mirarme con esos ojos de un azul impactante, llenos de amor y ternura.

-Te lo prometí entonces y te lo volveré a prometer siempre. Voy a cuidar y a atesorar tu corazón. For ever. Sin importar lo que pase, lo protegeré con mi vida, al igual que a ti.

Sin poder evitarlo me abalancé para abrazarlo y besarlo con dulzura. My God, ¿cómo rayos es que estoy tan perdidamente enamorado de él?

Rompiendo el beso suavemente, me vuelvo a acostar sobre su pecho.

-Buenas noches, vida mía.

-Buenas noches, mi corazón.

* * *

**A/N: bueno ahí está. Que tal? My love, esta es solo la centésima parte de tu regalo de cumple, cuando te lo tenga completo sabrás porqué.**


End file.
